Dean's Royal Pains
by Grace of Castiel
Summary: One day while on a hunt with the Winchester's, Castiel goes missing for awhile and when he finally turns up, he's been turned into a kitty. Sam tries to hold him and he turns into a puppy. Leaving Dean to take care of them. But is there more to this than just a bored creature toying with them? Eventual Destiel and Sabriel.
1. Sonofabitch!

**(^.^)**

**Dean's Royal Pains**

**Summary: One day while on a hunt with the Winchester's, Castiel goes missing for awhile and when he finally turns up, he's been turned into a_. Sam tries to hold him and Sam turns into a_Leaving Dean to take care of them. Eventual Destiel and Sabriel.**

**Warning: Dean, Sam and Cas get hit on. Oh, and they're in a gay club.**

Dean slipped through the dancing bodies of the packed club and grimaced when he touched some dude. They were looking for a necklace that had been worn by their victim who was killed in a hate crime. A gay hate crime, thus, they had to visit the gay bar he'd been killed in.

"Hey sexy, wanna dance?" Asked the shirtless blond man.

"No, I'm just here for my friend Cas, he just came out a week ago." Dean lied.

"Where is he? I might be willing to help him." The man replied suggestively. Dean turned to his left, expecting the angel to be there, but saw him being pawed by a brunette and blue haired man. The blue haired man began loosening Castiel's tie, much to the angel's annoyance.

"Excuse me." Dean said, walking away from the blond and heading towards the confused angel.

* * *

"Do you know a Priestly Tribbiani?" Sam asked the club's owner. The owner pointed to a blue haired man that he saw Cas standing next to. He saw Dean walking over and decided to watch what would happen.

"Hey there big fella." Sam turned to see a short bald guy checking him out. Sam gave a small, uncomfortable smile and turned back to watching his brother. That wasn't gonna fly with the bald guy. He walked behind Sam and wrapped his arms around his waist. "Wanna dance?"

Sam expertly escaped his grasp. "I'm flattered, but I'm not gay."

"Maybe a bit curious?"

Sam shook his head. The short man pouted and puppy dog eyed Sam. Sam just looked to Dean who now had his arm slung across Cas' shoulders.

* * *

"Will you please stop doing that?" Cas asked as he fixed his tie how he liked it. The brunette wrapped his hands around the angel's waist and the blue haired man place his hands on Cas sides.

"Have you ever been with two guys before?" The brunette suggested.

Cas tilted his head. "Yes. I'm with Sam and Dean often."

Dean who had heard the question, just shook his head at the angel's oblivious answer. He quickly threw his arms around Cas' shoulders, causing the men to back away slightly, but they didn't let go of the angel.

"Hey babe."

"Dean, what-"

"So _you're_ Dean?" The blue haired man said, raking his eyes up and down his body. He licked his lips. "I see why you let him take you."

"Or do _you_ take_ him_?" The brunette suggested. Dean felt an arm snake around his waist and the blue haired man reached for Dean.

"I take him many places, but he prefers to take me-" Cas started only to be cut off by the surprise of Dean leaning close and whispering 'shut up and let me handle this.'

"Why don't you take _me_?" The brunette prodded, running his finger up Cas' spine.

"Where Thomas?"Cas quizzed. Just before he could respond, Dean intervened.

"We're not _that_ kind of couple!" Dean exclaimed, slapping away the brunette's arm around Cas and replacing it with his own before leading the angel away.

"Dean, what are you talking about? We're not a couple."

* * *

"Excuse me, are you Priestly?" Sam asked a blue haired man.

"Yeah, why?"

"Samuel Powers. FBI."

"Sam? You wouldn't happen to know Castiel would you?"

"Yes, why?"

"Thomas!" He called. A brunette appeared by his side.

"What?"

"This is Sam, he knows Castiel." Priestly responded. Sam furrowed his eye brows at that.

"_Oooh_, he knows how to pick them, a pretty boy and a Sasquatch."

Sam decided to blow past that. "Priestly, do you still have Norman Baxter's fang necklace?"

"Yeah, of course." Priestly said sadly, holding the necklace he wearing up.

"There you are." Dean said. "I've been looking for you." Dean gave a grimace when he saw the guys from earlier.

"Dean." Thomas winked at him. Dean's face pinked and he looked around awkwardly.

Sam chuckled at that, but stopped when Dean elbowed his ribs. "We need the necklace, Mr. Tribbiani."

"Why?"

"We suspect that it may be a clue as to who murdered him."

"I don't know how much it'll help." Priestly took it off and reluctantly handed it to him after giving it a kiss. "I miss him. He was my first love." Priestly whispered wistfully. Thomas put a hand on his back. "That's the last thing I have of his, please take care of it."

Sam gave a sympathetic smile. "We'll be sure to take care of it." He lied.

Priestly gave a small smile. He waved at Dean and lead Thomas to the exit. He suddenly didn't feel like trying to bed Dean, Cas, Sammy or anyone with him and Thomas.

"How do you know them Dean?" Sam prodded once they were alone. Dean blushed and stalked away to find Cas.

* * *

They had searched the bar for an hour, and they still couldn't find the angel.

"Cas!"Dean shouted in the packed club.

"Go look outside Dean, I'll search the bathrooms." Sam suggested.

Dean nodded and maneuvered to the exit. "Cas?!" He called, once he was in the abandoned alleyway behind the club. He found Jimmy's clothes and started to panic. "CAS!?"

**~Meow~**

Dean looked down and saw a stark black kitten by his feet. Dean looked back up and called for Cas again.

**~Meow~**

Dean looked down to see a pair of familiar blue eyes looking at him. The perfect blue eyes looked at him and the kitten tilted it's head. That's how he knew the kitten was his best friend.

Dean didn't want to believe it, but something told him he was right with his assumption. "Castiel?"

**~Meow~**

The kitten nudged his leg and looked back up to him as if to say yes. Dean picked him up and Cas jumped onto his shoulders.

"What the hell happened to you?"

**~Meeeeeeooow, Meow, Meow.~**

"Well this is just great." Dean groaned. He dug into his jacket and pulled out his phone to call Sam.

* * *

"The kitten on your shoulders is Cas?"

"Yes." Dean got in the Impala with Cas perched on his shoulders.

"Are you sure? It could just be a random kitten."

"Sam its Cas." Dean stated firmly, turning on his baby. Sam got in the Impala too.

"How do you know?"

"Because I know!" Dean snapped.

"Do you know_ why_ he was turned into a kitten?"

"Do _you_ know?!"

"No."

"Then no! Come on Sammy, you're supposed to be the smart one!"

Sam said nothing more and they drove in silence, until Dean broke it.

"Will you get off my shoulders Cas?" Cas promptly jumped from his shoulders onto the seat, but he couldn't stand and didn't risk using his claws in fear of how Dean would react if he did.

**~Meow~** Sam looked at the kitten Cas and saw he was looking at him expectantly. Sam picked him up and placed him in his lap.

The instant Cas was on his lap, Sam felt his body tingling and he felt himself shrinking. His hands began transforming.

"Dean!" Sam panicked.

Dean glanced at his brother and lost control of the Impala as he saw his brother transforming. He quickly regained control and parked them at the side of the road.

"Sam?!" Dean exclaimed to the pile of his brothers clothes.

**-Ruff-** A husky puppy with green eyes appeared from the clothes.

"Sonofabitch!" Dean shouted.

**-Ruff-**

**~Meow~**

"We're going to Bobby's." Dean muttered.

* * *

_**I hope you liked the first chapter. Also, I'm not sure of the title, any suggestions?**_


	2. Always The Nerd Angel

**Chapter 2: Always The Nerd Angel**

They were two days away from Bobby's which meant that Dean had to stop for the night. Once he checked in, he opened the door to let Sam and Cas out.

"Get out." They just stared up at him expectantly.

**-Ruff-**

Dean picked them up and Cas again jumped onto his shoulders. Sam decided to do what Cas did, much to Dean's annoyance.

"If either of you claw me, you're sleeping out here, and I _don't_ mean in the Impala."

**-Ruff- ~Meow~** Was the response he got.

Dean quickly grabbed his clothes and a few weapons from the trunk before taking them to settle in the room.

**-Ruff-** Dean looked at his brother.

"What Sammy?" Dean asked as he got ready to take a shower.

Sam whined and ran to the motel door where Cas stood waiting. Sam then began shifting on his paws and giving little whimpers.

Dean laughed once he understood what they wanted, "You know I'm not gonna let this go right Sammy? Cas?"

**~Meow~**

**-Ruff-**

He let them out and impatiently waited for them to come back. When they took too long to come back, Dean walked out to find them.

"Sammy?! Cas?!" He called.

**-Ruff-** He heard Sam answer to his right. He saw Cas being petted by a man in a tailored suit and Sam being held by a little boy.

"So they're_ yours_?" The man asked.

"Yeah. Sammy and Castiel." Dean pointed to each in turn.

"Castiel? That's an odd name...How much?"

"_What?_"

"My son seems to adore Sammy and I'm fond of Castiel, _so_, how much?"

"They're not for sell." Dean reached for Cas, but the man pulled him closer to his chest. Cas began squirming to get out of the man's grasp.

"One thousand dollars."

"Like I said, they're _not_ for sell." Dean quite forcibly took Cas from the man and turned to grab Sam.

"_Two_ thousand." The man grabbed his shirt sleeve. Dean pulled out of his grasp.

"Dude, they're_ not_ for sell." Dean reiterated, snatching Sam from the little boy, who instantly burst into tears.

"_Five_ thousand." The man yet again grabbed his shirt sleeve.

"_No_." Dean shoved out of his grasp and hurried to their motel room. Once inside he locked the door and set Sam and Cas on the floor.

"That guy was creepy." Dean commented. "You two need to be careful."

* * *

Dean flopped onto his bed and snuggled his face into the pillows.

**~Meow~**

**-Ruff-**

**~Meow~**

**-Ruff, Ruff-**

Dean groaned and looked over the side of the bed at Sam and Cas. "What?" Sam placed two paws on the bed and tilted his head, giving the ultimate puppy dog eyes. Dean picked him up and placed him on the bed and looked down at Cas who seemed to be waiting for the same thing. "You're gonna have to beg." Dean stated micheiviously. Even though he was kitten and couldn't talk, Dean could tell Cas was offended. Nevertheless, Cas gave a cute mewl, and nuzzled his head into Dean's hand before giving timid little licks to it. He then forced Dean to pet him and began purring when Dean picked him up and placed him on his chest. "Aww, how cute." Dean teased. Cas gnawed on Dean's fingers in response. Dean chuckled. "You're gonna go all smitey on me when you're an angel again aren't you?"

**~Meow~** Cas confirmed. Dean smiled and shifted Cas onto the bed next to Sam. Cas waited for Dean to fall asleep before he snuggled into his side. **~Meow~** Cas called to Sam. Sam stood up, padded over and curled up next to Cas.

**-Ruff-** Sam barked goodnight.

**~Meow~** Cas replied.

Dean opened his eyes and found two furry butts in his face. "Gross. Get off." Dean turned on his side and Sam and Cas fell off his chest.

Sam yelped and Cas hissed in protest.

Dean rubbed his eyes and got up from the bed slowly and sauntered over into the bathroom.

Sam quickly ran into the warm spot on the bed where Dean had been laying and curled into a little ball. He looked at Cas. **-Ruff-** Cas padded over and laid with his back against him.

Dean saw them and quietly grabbed his phone to take a picture. There was a knock at the door just as he took the picture. He grabbed a knife from his bag and opened the door, keeping the knife concealed.

A woman was there. "Yes?"

"Hi, my name is Casey Valentine, I believe you've already met my husband, Blaine and my son Charlie." Dean just gave her a blank expression. "They wanted to buy your kitten and puppy."

"Yeah, ok, _and?_"

"I was wondering if you'd reconsider."

"Look lady, they're not for sale, I don't care how much you offer, I'm not selling you them." Dean promptly shut the door in her face.

* * *

Sam jumped on Dean"s lap and barked for his attention.

"What Sammy? I'm trying to get to Bobby's by tonight."

Sam whimpered and danced around on his paws. "Again?" Sam looked down, his puppy dog eyes full of shame. Dean sighed and pulled over to the side of the road. "Cas, get off my shoulders."Cas complied and jumped into his lap next to Sam. Dean picked them up and carried them into the grass, before setting them down. "Hurry up you two." Sam found a nearby tree as did Cas. A thought occurred to Dean. "Are you guys hungry?"

**-Ruff-**

**~Meow~**

"I guess we'll have to stop and get pet food."

Sam whined at that.

"I can't feed you people food or your damn rabbit food!"

* * *

Cas pawed at the kitten food and looked at Dean.

"Just eat it Cas." Dean ordered.

Cas looked at Sam who was sniffing his dog chow. Sam gave a whine and looked at his brother.

"Do you wanna starve?" Sam looked back down at his food and gave a lick to a brown, hard puff. He seemed to accept the taste because he then ate it, and continued eating more. "Good boy." Dean petted his brother's head, an Sam growled at him. Dean chuckled. "Ok, Cas, your turn." Dean turned to the black kitten who was still pawing at the food. "At least try it."

Cas shook shook his head the best he could to say no.

"Fine. Starve." Dean picked up the food and dumped it back into its bag. Dean then picked up Cas and placed him in the Impala before retuning to his brother who was eagerly lapping up his water. "Done Sammy?"

**-Ruff-** Sam backed away from the bowl so Dean could pick it up.

* * *

Cas scrambled to stand up on the seat, when he finally accomplished that, he tried running to the passenger seat, only slipping once, and climbed up so he could see out the window. He saw Dean petting Sam and talking quietly to him. Cas gave a loud meow that Dean heard and Dean looked at him.

"Jealous?" Dean teased as he scratched Sam's fat puppy belly while staring back into Castiel's eyes. Cas huffed and jumped away from the window. He was only trying to tell them to hurry up. Cas walked over to Dean's bag of food and decided to get him back for all his teasing.

* * *

Dean picked his brother up and walked themback the short distance to the Impala. He froze when he got to the door. He saw Cas eating his burger through a hole he'd bitten in the wrapper. "What the hell Cas?!"He exclaimed.

Cas looked at him, his tongue flicked from his mouth to catch some mustard from dripping on the seat.

**~Meow~** Cas tilted his head and looked at Dean innocently. Dean placed Sam next to him and shook his head.

"You're lucky you're just a kitten." Dean grumbled as he slid into the drivers seat and slammed his door.

Sam clamped a paw on Cas' back and gave a bark of approval. Cas twisted his kitten mouth into the best smile he could manage and offered to share the rest of Dean's burger. Sam eagerly tore the rest of the wrapper off and they tore into the bacon cheeseburger.

"Enjoying yourselves?" Dean muttered. "I guess I'll just die of hunger."

**~Meow~** Cas pointed to the bag. Dean grabbed the bag and saw he still had fries.

"This wasn't what I had been waiting for you know." Dean dug into his fries as he raced to Bobby's.

* * *

Dean finally made it to Bobby's by midnight, he'd refused to stop after Cas ate his burger and made it there in record time. Bobby was sitting in his study, napping at his desk when Dean bust through the door, causing him to jerk awake and knock over his scotch. "Damn idget!" He cursed.

"Sorry Bobby." Dean apologized as he set a wet puppy and kitten on the couch. "It started raining and you weren't answering."

"Doesn't mean you can just bust in and scare me, that's how you get shot." Dean noticed the shotgun in the older hunter's lap.

"Yeah, well you try holding a puppy after its pissed on you."

Bobby bust out laughing. "Sam pissed on you?" He asked when he caught his breath.

"It's not funny, and yeah."

Sam gave an ashamed whimper and Cas glared at Dean.

"Don't look at me like that, you puked on my lap."

Sam barked in Cas' defense and surprisingly, his barking turned into words, almost a complete sentence.

"You turn-ruff-sharp-ruff-tossed us around-ruff-of-ruff-he-ruff-ruff-to-ruff-puke..."

"Are you turning back Sammy?" Dean asked hopefully.

**-ruff, ruff?-**

Dean sighed. He wasn't enjoying one sided conversations. "I'm going to go get our stuff."

* * *

Cas nudged the bacon cheeseburger Dean had in his lap. "This one's mine." Dean stated.

**~Meeeoooww~** Cas tilted his head and looked at Dean with his big blue eyes.

"Not this time Cas." Dean unwrapped his burger and bit into it, staring into Cas' eyes as he did. He moaned just to spite the angel/kitten. Cas jumped onto his lap and nudged his stomach.

**~Meow?~** Cas looked back up at Dean.

"No Cas. Go eat with Sammy, I placed your kitten food over there." Cas placed his paws on Dean's stomach and meowed again. Dean sighed,tore a bit of the patty and bacon and held it to Cas' mouth. Cas took the meager offering, his tongue flicked across Dean's forefingers and stood back on all fours. He devoured it quickly and went back to looking at Dean who hadn't taken another bite from his burger. "You're a hamburgler kitten, you know that Cas?" Dean split his burger in half and placed it next to Cas on his lap.

Castiel quickly got to work on eating the burger with a small meow as 'Thank You'.

"I knew I should of gotten more burgers." Dean stated as he bit into his half.

* * *

Cas licked Dean's finger curiously and when he was satisfied with the taste, he took the greasy digit in his gingerly suckled on it. "Cas? What are you doing?" Cas let go of his mouth and licked his lips, looking at Dean curiously. "Why are you looking at me like that? _You're_ the one sucking on _my_ fingers."

Castiel sniffed the finger pointed under his nose and licked it. Dean pulled his finger back. "Geez Cas, are you really _that_ hungry?"

**~Meow~**

Dean looked at his phone for the time, 2:25."Fine, I'm going to go get some more beer, I'll pick up some more burgers on the way home."Dean patted his pocket, looking for his keys.

Cas dug his face into the cushion and when he lifted his head up he had the Impala keys.

"What the? Why? How? When?" Dean quizzed. Cas tilted his head to the four beer bottles on the floor. "Cas, I'll be fine." Dean walked over and tried to grab the keys, but Castiel, with help from Dean's inebriated state, only had to turn his head at the last second. "_Cas._" Dean warned, reaching again, this time Cas jumped off the couch just as Dean jumped, causing him to crash into the couch. Dean spun around but didn't find Castiel anywhere, only Sam who was curled up on Bobby's desk next to the passed out older hunter, they had fallen asleep while researching their predicament. Dean listened for the tinkling of keys, hearing the softest little ting from the kitchen, he ran to the kitchen and saw Cas on the table. "Cas, give me my keys!" Dean exclaimed, walking to him threateningly. Castiel just watched Dean as he came forward. Just when Dean thought he was going to get him, the angel knocked over a bag of flour that powdered over the floor and permeated the room, making it hard to see. "Bobby's gonna kill you for that Cas!" Dean called, searching the room vigorously, but his lack of vigilance due to his drunken state, made him oblivious to the small kitten that ran in between his legs and into the study.

* * *

Castiel ran up the stairs and into the nearest room, that happened to Bobby's room to hide underneath the bed. He squeezed in between two photo albums and waited for Dean to come up the stairs.

As he waited he noticed an albulm to his left was open. He scanned the page and he felt warmth spread through his body. The first picture was of Sam, Dean and Bobby, standing with the Grand Canyon behind them, Dean looked like he had been crying and Sam seemed about to cry and Bobby just looked worn out, the next picture was Dean and himself arguing, which he found amusing, next to that was him, Sam and Dean looking surprised at the photographer, you could tell they had been arguing about something and as he remembered, Bobby had used the bright flash to shut them up, he had gotten tired of hearing them debate which case was more pressing, a vampire nest or werewolf pack. The last picture on the bottom was all four of them, Bobby had his arms slung over the brothers shoulders and they had one slung over him and Dean had his other arm over his shoulders. Jody had taken it one of the last times she had come by, just because she thought every family needed at least one picture together. Cas liked Jody and was silently hoping she too would be part of their ragtag group.

He heard the smallest creak from outside the room and scooted away from the pictures.

Dean walked past Bobby's room and into the guest room, searching for the sneaky angel. Dean was surprised with the angel, he had never seemed to care if he drove drunk or not. A part of him told him to give up and go to bed, the other part told him that he wasn't willing to let the angel win. He sighed when he didn't find him and debated whether or not to check Bobby's room, but he decided against it and quietly made his way downstairs. It seemed amazing they were sleeping through this.

* * *

Castiel gently placed Dean's keys under the bed in the guest room and dashed back downstairs. He scanned the study and found no one, but Sam and Bobby sleeping. He slowly walked in so he could get a look at the kitchen, nothing. He listened for the hunter. A small creak to his right was the only warning he got before an oil soaked bandana fell onto him, blinding him for a second and he was suddenly swooped up. His heart raced and he bit his attacker's finger.

Dean chuckled at first, but he could feel the angel's heartbeat and felt guilty. "Sorry Cas, but you know better than to take my keys." Dean petted his friend comfortingly. Cas slowly calmed under his touch and started purring after awhile.

Dean looked at the microwave 3:30 it read. "Looks like you won Cas." Dean turned off all the lights and locked all the doors and windows as he made his way to the guest bedroom with Cas curled against his chest.

* * *

Dean slid into the bed next to Cas'. "Hey Cas?"

**~Meow~**

"Are you going to take my keys every time I drink?"

**~Meow~**

Dean gave a tired laughed when closed his eyes. "Always the nerd angel." Dean felt a head butt against his side, before a tiny body curled up next to him.

* * *

"Now that he's a kitten, what are we going to do, Mihr?"

"Don't forget you made me change Sammy into a husky." A voice interjected.

"You two are both terrible listeners..." Mihr groaned.

* * *

So sorry I took so long with this chapter, I'm adjusting to being a Sophmore and waking up early again.


	3. Into The Woods

**This chapter is just a taste of what Sam and Cas go through in Their animal forms and this chapter, they have actual dialogue, but only to each other.**

**Chapter 3: Castiel The Cat, Sam The Dog**

Castiel stalked towards the swishing gray and white tail without much thought and pounced on it. Sam yelped and batted Castiel away. Cas swatted at him and Sam suddenly charged him. Castiel was winded for just a moment, before he nipped Sam's ear, causing him to nip his throat. Cas then kicked Sam in the stomach with his hind legs,Sam growled and writhed above him, but all Sam's wiggling made them tumble off the couch.

Just then Dean walked in and saw Sam splayed on the floor. "Take a little tumble Sammy?"Dean teased and scanned the room."Where's Cas?"

Cas slid partially out from Sam and swatted at Sam's ear before looking at Dean with his paw slightly bent and his ear folded back from the fall, his piercing blue eyes staring directly into him.

**~Mew~**

"Awww." Dean straightened as he realized what he said. He cleared his throat. "I'm going to get some food. Bobby's helping some hunter named Garth so it's just you two until I get back. I'll leave the back door open for you guys." Dean muttered as he exited the room.

**=^.^=**

Do you wanna go outside Cas?"

"Yes." Castiel padded after Sam as he took off.

Sam sniffed along the ground and wagged his tail eagerly. "Follow me Cas." Castiel just gave him a look that said 'what do you think I've been doing?'. Sam looked away from Cas and ran to the familiar smell.

Sam stopped as he reached a tree. "There's a squirrel over there." Sam stuck a paw out in front of him.

"Why is that of importance?" Castiel tilted his head at him curiously.

"Let's see if we can catch it."

"Why?"

"Just for fun. It's not like we can do much in this form."

Cas contemplated his reply. "What does the victor get?"

"I didn't know you liked to gamble Cas. How about...the victor gets to sleep in Dean's bed for the remainder of this...spell or whatever?"

"Ok." Cas turned to the squirrel, crouching, carefully stalking towards it and just as he was going to pounce, Sam barreled into it. The squirrel managed to scramble to its feet and run through the forest. Sam and Cas gave chase. Sam gained enough ground to capture the bushy tail that had been bouncing up and down as he ran, pinning him to the ground.

Cas pounced on Sam and the squirrel escaped into the nearest tree.

"I still won." Sam declared as he shook off the angel.

"I know,but I've found kittens are competitive and instinctual, and I just had to pounce. My apologies."

"It's ok Cas. Puppies are the same as it seems."

"What are we going to do now?"

"Let's explore the forest." Sam suggested. Cas seemed to be fine with the idea because he started walking. After awhile of following Cas, Sam finally asked the question that he'd been dying to ask.

"Who did this to us Cas?"

"I am unsure of who, I have a few guesses, but I am certain of what."

"What did this Cas?"

"Angels."

"Angels? Why would angels do this?"

"If it's who I think it is, I know exactly why, but if I'm wrong, this could mean more trouble for us."

Sam was getting frustrated at his cryptic answers. "Who do you think it is Cas?"

"I suspect Miniel is involved."

"Miniel?"

"The angel some humans use to invoke love."

"So he's like a Cupid?"

"Not exactly, he can't make someone fall in love, but he can help you radiate the expansive beauty of your spirit, which is pretty irresistible to most humans and it seems angels."Castiel began to climb a tree, but his claws weren't sharp enough to dig into the bark, that didn't deter Cas though.

Sam took a moment before what the angel said hit him. "Cas, is Miniel...is he...making Dean's spirit radiate to you?"

Cas slipped from the progress he'd made up the tree and didn't attempt to climb again. He was silent for so long he thought the angel wouldn't answer. "Yes."

"Are you falling in love with Dean?"

"I...I don't know." Cas still had his back to Sam.

"You know Cas, it's ok if you are."

"You would be ok with me loving Dean?"

"Of course. And you know what Cas?"

"What?"

"I think Dean is in love with you, but he doesn't realize it yet."

"What makes you think he's in love with me?"

"Cas! Sam!" They heard Dean's voice cut through Sam's answer.

They raced towards to Dean who picked Cas up and stepped aside so Sam could go inside. "Your food's on the study floor." Dean followed the husky and placed Cas on the couch next to an unwrapped cheeseburger and bowl of milk. He sniffed at the bowl.

"Drink it Cas." Sam encouraged from the dipped his tongue tentatively and then eagerly began lapping it up.

"I knew you'd like it." Desn stated as he took his spot next to the kitten.

Castiel stretched and curled up on Dean's lap. The hunter absently began petting him as he watched Teen Wolf. He wouldn't have watched anything on MTV usually, but Sam had knocked the remote off his lap while he slept and changed the channel to some teen show called Awkward. He would never it admit it, but he was enjoying Teen Wolf, and was kind of curious who Jenna would choose, Matty or Jake.

* * *

When Castiel awoke again he discovered Dean was asleep and music was blaring from the TV. He yawned and stretched before going to wake up Sam.

"What Cas?"

"Dean needs to move to a proper bed." Sam opened his eyes and looked at his brother. "Let's wake him up." Sam jumped on the arm rest and climbed up the side, getting level with Dean's head. "Bite his fingers Cas."Sam ordered, before he licked his brother's face. Cas obliged.

"Ow! Ew!" Dean woke up slapping at nothing in particular. "What the hell you guys?!"

"Go to bed." Sam said, of course Dean only heard a bark.

"I'm going to bed." He grumbled. He switched off the television and left them.

Sam ran after him and stopped at the stairs.

"Coming Cas?"

"I lost."

"I know, but after what you told me today, there's no way I'm making you sleep by yourself."

Cas tilted his head.

"Just come with me." Sam began the treacherous journey up the stairs with Cas. Sam whined when it was obvious neither of them could get up the stairs. Castiel meowed loudly and Dean appeared at the top of the stairs. He trudged down the stairs and picked them up without a word.

* * *

So this chapter happened because I recently acquired two kittens, I named Smokey and Castiel, sadly Castiel looks nothing like the kitten I turned Castiel into. That's also why I took awhile to update, because the next chapter was going to be this chapter. The next chapter should be out next weekend. Also any mistakes I attribute to Smokey who kept stepping on my iPad while I was writing.


	4. Sammy's Angelic Companion

**Chapter 4: What?**

Sam opened his eyes and discovered he was being petted by unfamiliar hands. He moved his head and started barking frantically when he saw the familiar face, and in an instant he was no longer at Bobby's, but instead he was in a exquisite suite with two beds and clothes scattered on them and the floor. The man cleared off a bed and placed Sam on it.

"Daddy! We're back!" Sam saw the little boy and a woman walk in. The boy tackled his father and was eagerly captured in his arms.

"Charlie, Daddy got you a present." The man turned them so the boy could see Sam.

"Sammy!" The boy squealed with delight and reached for the puppy.

"Blaine." The woman's voice sounded angry. Blaine set his son by Sam who was trying to jump off the bed.

"Yes doll face?"

"Did you steal him?"

"No...I paid for him." Sam didn't like the way he lied, it was almost like he was sharing an inside joke.

**-Ruff-** He protested.

"He doesn't seem to think so."

"That's because I took him after I paid and he'd been asleep beforehand."

"They don't know you took him do they?"

Blaine looked at his watch. "They should now."

* * *

"Well, Sam, I guess we should show you who we really are." _'Charlie_' stated.

"SONOFABITCH!" Cas nearly fell off Dean's shoulders at the unexpected outburst.

"What you yelling about idget?" Bobby asked as he stepped outside. Dean turned to him and that's when Bobby saw why he was fussing. The Impala had the words **_'Thanks for Sammy-B'_ **written in bright red and an envelope taped on the windshield. "Do you know who B is?"

"No."

**~Meow~** Dean looked at the kitten on his shoulders.

"Do you know who B is Cas?"

The angel nodded.

"That's great, but how are you going to tell us?" The angel tapped Dean's arm, a developed signal for Dean to hold him, the hunter immediately put him in his arms and Cas stuck his head in Dean's jacket.

"What is he doing?" Bobby questioned, walking to stand by Dean.

"No idea."

Castiel finally pulled his head out and had a card in his mouth. Dean took the card and realization hit him. "Oh." Bobby looked at the card 'Paradise Motel games code 9NRSPF9921' it read.

"How does this help?"

"There was this guy, he was trying to buy Sam and Cas from me, I met his wife, umm...Casey, she said her husband's name was Blaine."

"Do you know where we can find him?" Bobby asked.

"No idea."

"Well that's just great."

* * *

Sam stared at the figure before him in consternation. He couldn't believe his kidnappers. Blaine had transformed into Gabriel, Charlie had molted into Balthazar and Casey remained in her form.

**-Ruff?-**

"Yup, it's me Sammy, I've finally answered your prayers." Gabriel replied,

Sam growled in protest.

"Oh shut up, you smug bastard." Balthazar interjected

"Both of you shut up, you smarmy pricks." Casey ordered.

"You're no fun Megatron."

"Gabriel, do not disrespect our brother like that." A voice came from behind Sam. He turned and saw a black and blue haired man glaring at the archangel.

"But, Miniel! She called me and Balthy smarmy pricks!"

"That's because you are." Miniel said with an impassive face.

Sam literally gave a short bark of laughter. Miniel gave a small, imperceptible smile that only Sam noticed. "Are you going to change Samuel back?"

"No. He'll try to escape before we're done interfering with Cassy's love life." Gabriel answered first.

"Will you at least give him the ability to speak?"

"No. He's mean and his voice is grating."

"Metatron?" Called Miniel.

"Gabriel."Metatron said with a hint of a threat.

"Fine."He pouted and snapped his fingers.

"Will someone tell me what the hell is going on?!" Sam yelled.

* * *

Dean gave a frustrated cry. He hated not knowing how to help his brother and having to sit by and do nothing. Bobby told him to take care of Cas while he went to find out more about Blaine and Dean wanted to protest, but he saw how the man had looked at the angel and knew he'd be taken too.

Cas suddenly began retching on the sofa.

"Cas?" Dean rushed to his side. Cas gave choked cries and Dean quckly picked him up and headed to the bathroom.

Unfortunately Cas threw up on Dean's shirt before they reached the bathroom. Dean didn't seem to care, he just held Castiel tighter as he walked to the sink. He placed the now shaking Cas on the counter after he was sure he was done vomiting and removed his shirt. He tossed his shirt on the floor and petted Cas until he stopped trembling. "I told you kittens shouldn't eat human food." Cas licked Dean's finger. "Is this your way of apologizing for puking on my shirt?"

**~Meow~** Cas nuzzled his hand.

"It's ok Cas, I can wash it." Dean crouched so he was looking up at Castiel. "And you. You stink." Cas sniffed at him. "Are you saying I stink?"

**~Meow~**

Dean chuckled. "Fine, me too, but you're first." Dean stood up and turned on the sink, putting in the stop and making sure the water stayed the warmth he found just right, adjusting the faucets as needed. He reached under the sink and pulled out a green bottle. "Kitten shampoo." Dean turned off the water when the sink was barely half-full."Get your fur nice and wet Cas." Cas placed a paw in the water cautiously, then sniffed at it. Dean pushed the kitten angel into the water. Cas splashed frantically in the water. Dean picked him up and waited until he stopped flailing his paws before gently setting him down in the warm water. "I'll be back."

Cas submerged himself in the water carefully and made sure he was thoroughly soaked by the time Dean returned with two towels and some of his clothes. He set them on the side of the bath tub and picked up Castiel, holding him against his bare chest to take out the stop. "You smell worse." Dean commented. He grabbed the shampoo and began rubbing it through Castiel's fur, causing the angel to purr involuntarily. "If only you were this easy to please as an angel." Dean turned the water on and adjusted the temperature until it was perfect. He placed Cass under the water and began washing out the soap. His phone rang and he quickly dried his left hand and answered it, putting it on speaker.

"Hey Bobby, what'd you find out?"

"There were no Valentine's at Paradise Motel or any motel or hotel within a 20 mile radius."

"Damn."

"I think something supernatural took him boy."

"Demon? Skin walker? Shapeshifter?"

"Demons would be my best guess. I'll be home in a few hours and we'll call the 'king of hell'."

"That'll be fun." Dean sighed. "Later Bobby."

"Later idget." Dean shut off the water and picked up Cas and one of the towels, wrapping the angel in it and drying him off.

"Cas, just this once, stay in here until I'm done." Dean set him on the floor in the towel and shut the door. "Don't look." Dean murmured as he undressed. Castiel couldn't help but look and Dean noticed. "Cas, just because you're a kitten right now, doesn't mean you can see me naked."

**=^.^=**

Castiel really hated his brother right now. He couldn't look away from Dean if he tried. Dean just stared at him expectantly. "Cas?" Cas meowed his apologies, but didn't look away. "Dean sighed and quickly took off his boxers and jeans and jumped quickly into the shower. Cas had made sure he kept his eyes above the waist and prayed to Miniel.

_'Miniel, why did you do this to me?'_ Suddenly Gabriel appeared in the bathroom with him, picked him up and flew away. Leaving the towel and a frantic cry.

"Cas?!" Dean pulled back the curtain and discovered he was alone. "SONOFABITCH!" He yelled.

* * *

"I'm doing this _for_ you Castiel, not _to_ you." Miniel said as Gabriel appeared with the kitten.

"Why?"

"Because we're bored, you, Singer and the Winchester's stopped the apocalypse and Father has still not returned to heaven." Castiel seemed more confused he'd understood him, than by the response.

"Where's Sam?"

"I'm here." He saw Sam still in his puppy form on a bed.

"Metatron? Gabriel? Balthazar? You're in on this?"

They all nodded. "Why?"

"Because, like Miniel said, we're bored and have nothing to do besides interfere in people's lives."

"Have you interfered in anyone else's besides mine or the Winchester's?"

"I have, I am the Angel of Monday after all. They've only been messing with you and the Winchester's." Gabriel replied.

"Shut it Gabriel." Balthazar interjected.

* * *

Dean jumped out of the shower and frantically toweled off. A paper floated through the room, he snatched it up.

"How's it hanging Deano? Well, by now, you've probably guessed who's behind this. Sam and Cassy will be returned to you, but first you need to decide who's love you need. You have 48 hours, or we keep them forever. -Sammy's angelic companion."

"'Sammy's angelic companion'?" Bobby repeated.

"I don't know what that means." Dean looked lost and baffled.

* * *

"'Sammy's angelic companion? I take it you have a little crush on me? I mean, inventing a friendship is kind of like a person with a crush." Sam teased.

"Little? The prick never shuts about how he's gonna win Sam Winchester's heart." Metatron grumbled.

"What?" Sam looked at the archangel petting him, Gabriel refused to look at him.

"He doesn't know what he's talking about." Gabriel commented.

* * *

So I updated early since the next chapter might not be out as I've started another story. Also, any mistakes I blame on my kitties, Smokey and Castiel, they like to walk across my iPad and laptop while I type.


	5. Obviously

**Just a short chapter for now.**

**Chapter 5: Well Obviously...He Chooses You**

Dean Winchester wasn't one to talk about feelings, in fact since he came back from hell he'd pushed them down, which lead to some slip ups. Now he was being forced to talk and forced to bring his feelings to the surface. He really hated angels, except for Cas of course, Cas was his best friend. Nothing more, nothing less. Or at least that's how he chose to see the angel.

"Will you sit down Idget?" Bobby asked. He had been watching Dean pace back and forth for awhile.

Dean stopped momentarily to look at Bobby. "I can't!" He declared before he returned back to pacing. Bobby sighed.

"Who are you going to pick?" Bobby prodded, knowing Dean was torn, but unknowingly decided.

"I don't know Bobby! If I did I'd have them back by now!"

"I think you do know, you're just too damn stubborn to make the decision final."

Dean huffed at that and walked out of the house.

Bobby shook his head and started to take a swig of beer, when his phone rang.

* * *

"Not to belittle your plans, but how is Dean supposed to contact you? You never exactly mentioned that." Sam pointed out as he curled up next to Cas on Gabriel's lap.

"Good point." Gabe snapped his fingers. "All taken care of."

Miniel appeared in the room. "Gabriel, we need to talk."

Suddenly Sam and Cas fell onto the luxurious bed Gabriel insisted they keep. "I cannot believe my brothers, they are making Dean decide something he has no hesitation about."

Sam looked at Castiel curiously.

"You're his brother, he's been to hell and back for you, in the most literal means, I'm just the angel he puts up with."

"Cas, you're more to him than that, you're his best friend."

"Even so, it does not matter."

"What do you mean?"

"Well obviously, when it comes down to either me or you, he chooses you." Cas replied a bit sadly.

Sam didn't know how to respond, he wanted to tell Cas that wasn't true, but he knew the angel was probably right. He licked Castiel's forehead and placed his head on his paws. As much as Sam loved Dean, as much as he wanted to be his brother's decision any other day of the week, and as sure he was Dean would pick him, he hoped that just this once, Dean decided to choose what he really needed.

"Sammy, Cassy, it's time we told you the truth." Gabriel appeared in the room and picked them up before flying away.

* * *

Dean drained his glass and slammed it on the wooden bar. "Something on your mind?" The bartender asked as he refilled Dean's mug.

"Nah." Dean took a drink of his newly filled mug. He noticed words appear on the bartender's face just long enough for him to read 'When you've made your decision, pray for Gabriel.' Dean gave a small growl at that.

"Really? 'Cuz that's the third beer in a row you've chugged in less than 20 minutes."

"Look, I don't need some nosy bartender bugging me on an already terrible day."

The bartender didn't seem to mind his attitude. "What's made your day so terrible?"

Dean gave a weary sigh. 'Why the hell not?'. "I've been given an ultimatum, my brother or my angel."

"Maybe she's not such an angel if she's making you choose."

"He and it's not him, it's his dick of a brother."

"Do you love him?"

"It's not like that, he's my best friend."

"Yet you didn't say no."

Dean realized he was right, but didn't think much of it. "Doesn't mean I do."

"Doesn't mean you don't." The bartender served the man a few chairs away from Dean, leaving him to mull over his thoughts.

Maybe the man had a point. Dean knew exactly how he felt, he always had, but how could he choose between the two people he loved most? Who's love did he need more?

* * *

_Gabriel stood before Dean with Sam in one hand and Cas in the other. "Who's love do you need? Who's love do you really want?" Dean walked forward after a moment and started reaching towards Sam, but then a thought occurred to him. A mash-up of the questions he was being asked. The one he wasn't being asked. 'Who's love did he want to need more?' He shifted at the last second and took Cas from the Archangel. Gabriel gave wide grin and the atrociously white room they'd been in started to crumble and fade._

Dean woke up with a killer headache the next day. His bleary eyes saw 6:00 P.M from the digital clock on his bedside table. It'd already been 26 hours since he'd been given the ultimatum. He heard footsteps coming up the stairs and the sound of metal hitting metal. He thought nothing of it and shifted to lay on his back. He heard the door open. When he was about to speak, ice cold water crashed against his skin, pooling around his sides and sending an unpleasant chill down his back. He pushed off the bed to land on the floor.

"What the hell Bobby?!"

"You have 22 hours left to give your answer, I didn't think sleeping all damn day was helping."

Dean murmured at that. It had been helping. In fact, it just confirmed who he'd pick.

"I've already decided Bobby."

* * *

Gabriel suddenly disappeared from underneath Sam, who yelped in protest.

"You're actually making the decision early? I'm shocked Deano. Who's love do you need more? Who's top dog in your heart? Who do you choose?"

"I choose Sam."

* * *

The next chapter will be posted soon. If this is the first story of mine you've read, you should give my other stories a try while you wait.


	6. Revelations

**Chapter 6: Revelations**

"I choose Sam." Gabriel frowned at his response. He snapped his fingers and Sam appeared naked in Bobby's study. Sam, without hesitation slapped his brother upside the head.

"Ow! What was that for, bitch?"

"For choosing me Jerk."Sam turned to Gabe,"Will you angel zap me some clothes on?"

"What and obscure the view?" Gabriel wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Dean made a disgusted face. Sam gave him a kicked puppy look. "Fine, but only because you're a child of Monday."

"Why does that matter?" Dean quizzed.

"I'm the Angel Of Monday blockhead." Sam's usual clothes appeared on his body as the angel replied. "And Sammy here is a child of Monday."

Dean was about to ask who was his angel, but his brother was glaring at him. "Dean." Sam called for his attention.

"What?"

"Why did you choose me?"

"Because you're my brother Sammy."

Sam gave a frustrated cry. "You should've chosen Castiel!"

Dean felt confused at that. "Why?"

"He asked to decide who's love you needed more!"

"Yeah, but he never asked who's love I _wanted_ to need more."

Sam froze and so did Gabe, who'd been about to leave.

"What?" A flutter of wings alerted Dean to another angel's presence, but he refused to see who it was, he'd never get the words out if he did.

"I need your love Sammy, and I got it, but I want Cas', I'm just not sure I can have it."

Dean felt a hand on his shoulder, he looked back to see Cas, stark naked, which Dean found a little distracting. "I've given everything for you Dean, what more do I have to do to prove that you have my love?"

"Kiss him." Gabriel supplied. Sam nodded in agreement. "Let's get out of here Sammy." Gabe snapped his fingers and they were gone.

* * *

Castiel felt a blush on his cheeks, but he took the suggestion and planted his chapped lips on Dean's pouty ones. Dean responded a bit hesitant at first, but quickly deepened the kiss.

It lasted only a moment, much to Dean's disappointment. Cas pulled back to look into Dean's eyes. "Do you believe you have my love now Dean?"

Dean smirked. "I think I'm going to need some more convincing Cas." Castiel captured his lips again and this time Dean didn't hesitate.

They were interrupted by the fluttering of wings. Cas pulled away and glared at his brothers.

"Don't give us that look Cassy. We've come to tell you it's time." Dean noticed Cas tensed up and his expression turned from one of desire to utter seriousness that was stinted only by his nakedness.

Dean looked at Cas. "What's Balthazar talking about Cas?"

Castiel ignored Dean. "Where's Miniel and Metatron?"

"In the war room. Cas, will you _please_ put on some clothes? I'm sure Deano appreciates the view, but we don't." Said Gabriel. Castiel looked down as if just realizing he wasn't wearing any clothes and suddenly his usual attire appeared on.

"Cas what's going on?" Dean questioned. Cas kissed his cheek, before flying away. Dean looked to Gabriel.

"We're going to take down Raphael tonight. I suggest you, Bobby and Sammy hide out in the panic room until we get back."

"No way. No way are we sitting this one out!" Dean protested, preparing to make an escape, but Gabriel's next words made him stop.

"What can you do Deano? For just this once, let the angels take care of this." Dean wasn't given another chance to protest, Gabe snapped his fingers and he was handcuffed in the panic room to a luxury bed that had never been there before.

"I see why he handcuffed you and not me." Dean saw Sam sitting on another bed, typing away on his laptop.

"Shut up Sam." Dean mumbled as he searched for something to break the handcuffs.

"You can't break those handcuffs Dean, Gabe said he 'Winchester Proofed' them."

"What the hell?!" Bobby appeared in the room, covered in dirt and grime.

"Have fun boys." They turned to see a woman at the panic room door just as it slammed shut revealing one of the many new angel proofing symbols that were scattered around the room.

"What's going on idgets? I was helping Jace and Colton pull the Cadillac out from a ravine when Cas shows up and zaps us away."

* * *

Sam refused to look at Bobby and his brother. He knew everything they didn't.. He would show them what was happening when the preparations were finished.

* * *

"California's sleeping." He announced after half and hour of pretending to research.

"What are you talking about?" Dean quizzed as he tried to get comfortable with the handcuffs.

Sam turned his laptop to them and showed a news report that had happened an hour earlier.

A male reporter appeared on screen_.'Here in Sacramento.'_ Another reporter showed up._ 'Here in Los Angeles.'_ Yet another reporter was shown._ 'And here in Pasadena. There is no one here, everyone's suddenly just vanished overnight. There are more reports of completely evacuated cities across the sta-'_ The reporter blinked out of existence an the clip ended.

"What's going on Sammy?"

"The battle with Raphael is happening in Los Angeles and they're trying to ensure no one gets hurt, they've relocated everyone to an underground shelter."

"How exactly do they plan on defeating Raphael Sammy?"

"Fighting. Raphael's followers against Cas' followers and of course, Raphael against Cas."

"What are Cas' chances?"

"They would've been good, but you didn't choose him."

"Why does that matter?"

"There was more to them messing with us and making you decide who's love you needed more. If you had chosen Cas, he would of asked you and he would have the power of your soul to help him."

"What makes you think I'd say yes?"

"Because he's Cas and your madly in love with him."

Bobby chuckled when Dean blushed. "Shut up Sam." Sam just smirked.

"What difference could my soul make?"

"Angel's don't take to owning souls, unless they need power and Dean, your soul is one of the strongest in the world."

"What's so great about my soul? It's broken Sammy." Dean said tightly, closing his eyes and not for the first time, he wished he wasn't Dean freaking Winchester, the Righteous Man.

Sam rose from his bed to go sit with Dean. He placed a hand on his shoulder, forcing his brother to look at him."You're the Righteous Man Dean, you've taken on the jobs no one wants to take, the roles no one should be forced to take, you're the hero, the villain, the victim, the victor, the pariah, the father, the mother, the brother, the hunter, and the savior. You've literally been to Hell and back, to high heaven and you still stand as strong as ever, damaged yes, broken? No. I'm not the only one that sees that, Cas sees it too, that's why he was confident your soul would help him win."

Dean gave a sad smile. "And yet I still chose you instead of him." Dean sighed. "I'm an idiot." He looked at the lazily spinning fan on the ceiling.

"Everyone knows that." Bobby grumbled. Dean chuckled and looked back at Sam.

"Is there any way to help him now?"

A crashing sounded from upstairs and moments later footsteps sounded from the stairs outside the door. The slot on the door opened to reveal a bloodied, unfamiliar, pale face.

"I've found you!" He laughed liked a madman who after years of searching found proof he wasn't insane. His manic laughing was cut short and a burst of blinding light signaled he had been executed.

Gabriel opened the door, but didn't walk in. He was covered in blood and bruises, his clothes were torn and he looked exhausted. Sam stood up and walked to him.

"Sammy, I could really use your permission. We're winning, but just barely."

"Permission for what?" Dean prodded.

"I give you my permission." Gabriel placed his hand on Sam's chest. Sam gave a small gasp and leaned into the archangel. Gabriel gently pushed the tall man off him and Sam was relocated to the bed.

"Sam?" Bobby queried. He got no response.

"He's sleeping. I've got to get back." Gabriel stated.

"Gabriel." Dean called as he prepared to fly away.

"What Deano? Castiel needs me."

"Tell him he has my permission."

"I can't. He has to hear the words from you."

"Then take me with you."

"I shouldn't Dean."

"Why the hell not?!"

"Because if Raphael finds you first, he'll claim your soul and resurrect his fallen allies while simultaneously killing the angels against him."

"I'd never give that dick with wings permission." Dean said, slightly offended.

"You're a child of Wednesday, he can own your soul if he wants it, fortunately he can only do that if he touches you."

"He won't touch me."

"No Dean."

"No idget." Bobby interjected, but Dean ignored him.

"Please Gabriel. I need to be there for Cas. If I can help, I'll be damned if I don't."

Gabriel sighed, and after a moment of contemplation, nodded. "Ok, but you have to stay by my side until we find him."

**O.O **

_**So, I have two stories I recommend reading, 'Dylan' by C. 21 and 'Home In Motion' by nomdeplume1313. They are both Destiel, no mpreg where Dean gets a baby in some way because of Cas.**_


	7. Elijah and Hael

**Chapter 7: Elijah and Hael**

Dark clouds lay like a thick blanket across the sky, not an ounce of sunlight leaked through. No breeze, no animals, no humans, no sounds to signal even a sliver of life. Buildings were crumbling and some were almost completely destroyed, lights flickered and sparks flew from toppled over street lights. Dean shuddered at the sight of the now ruin-like city of Los Angeles.

"Where is everybody?" He asked Gabriel who was observing something on the ground that was obscured from Dean's view by a tipped over van.

"Safe." Gabriel looked at him sadly and handed him an angel's blade.

"Who's blade is this?"

"Inias. He was a loyal ally to Cassy, and he's been defeated." Gabriel gave a weary sigh. "Let's go Dean." Gabriel grabbed Dean's arm and raced across the street to go into a bar. He locked the front door and drew an angel banishing sigil from his blood. Gabriel rushed across the room and peered out of a window, making sure to keep to the side so he wouldn't be seen. Dean studied the place. There were three pool tables, a jukebox, booths, tables, each with four black chairs and a long bar with blue stools fixed a reasonable distance from it. Various alcohols lining the shelves and finally, a staircase that led to God knows where was just past the bathrooms next to the bar.

"Why don't you just fly us to Cas?"

Gabriel shushed him. "Because I want to bring him to you, and I don't want Raphy to see you here."

A bright light shot up to the sky right outside the window then a second later Balthazar and Metatron appeared.

"Why is he here?"

"Castiel won't like this Gabriel."

"But Deano wants to give him permission."

"Good, because Castiel can barely hold his own against Raphael right now."

"Is Cas hurt?" Dean queried.

Metatron and Balthazar exchanged a glance before Metatron replied. "A bit."

"How are we going to get Cassy here?"

"Leave that to me." Balthazar states before he flying away.

"I need your help Gabriel."

"What about Dean? He can't stay here by himself."

"I'll send Hael and Elijah to protect him." Metatron turned to Dean. "Can you manage to protect yourself until they get here Winchester?"

Dean huffed. "Of course I can."

* * *

Dean searched the bar as he waited, clutching Inias's blade firmly in his hand. The angels had left him over half an hour before and his protection detail had yet to show. He made sure to keep low and away from the windows as he paced the length of the bar.

The stillness and the urgency of the situation were driving him up the wall. Cas needed him, but he couldn't find him without another angel's help or he risked dying and being even more useless than he felt already.

Dean heard a soft flutter of wings behind him. He saw a sallow looking man with unnatural gray hair and almost fully black eyes looking at him.

"I'm surprised they left you alone." His voice sounded like a hiss.

Another flutter of wings and another man appeared. He looked like his companion except his hair contained streaks of red.

"You found him Forcas! I see why you're so praised in hell, you're an excellent tracker, even enochian sigils can't keep you from finding someone." The man said cheerfully.

"Thank you Prince Douma, but we're hardly angels anymore, I doubt those sigils will work on us anymore."

Dean charged forward with Inias's blade. Forcas easily sent Dean flying into one of the various pool tables in the bar.

"Don't touch the prince you filthy human!"

"Calm down Forcas."The 'prince' stalked towards Dean with a smug grin. "So you're the famous Dean Winchester."

Dean suddenly couldn't breathe and as the seconds ticked by, his lungs felt like they were on fire. He gasped in desperation for air that wouldn't come.

"You're a looker." Douma traced the hunter's jaw. "No wonder Castiel is fighting so hard, I would too if i had pretty little thing like you to fuck senseless whenever I wanted."Dean stopped his gasping long enough to spit in Douma's face.

Douma just laughed. Forcas on the other hand was infuriated.

"You should show some respect for the Prince of Hell!" He shouted and sent Dean into the wall behind him. Dean almost slipped unconscious from the lack of oxygen and being tossed around like a rag doll.

"Forcas, I'm not done playing with him."

"My apologies my prince." Forcas bowed his head in apologies, then abruptly gave out a cry of agony.

Dean looked up in time to see a man with brown hair shoving his blade through Forcas' midsection.

"He's no prince!"The man declared."Dean, shield your eyes!" Dean did as instructed and found was able to breathe again and took a large gulp of air. He waited until the blinding light faded to open his eyes, he saw Forcas on the floor, his wings seared into the woodwork.

"Forcas!"

"Elijah!" Dean turned his head to see a unnaturally white haired teenager throwing his blade to Elijah, who caught it and turned in time to shove if into Douma's chest who has been poised to strike him. Dean closed his eyes immediately and waited until he felt someone next to him. He saw the white haired angel smile at him apologetically.

"Hael, is he ok?"

"What took you guys so long?" Dean panted.

Hael and Elijah chuckled.

Elijah held out his hand to help Dean to his feet. "Sorry, but there's a war being fought out there." Dean groaned as he stood and Hael quickly saw to him, placing his borrowed hand on Dean's lower back.

"Are you ok Dean?"

Dean nodded, but when he turned to Elijah, Hael saw him wince and instantaneously healed him. Dean felt the usual tingling sensation he got when healed and looked back Hael.

"Thanks. Where's Cas?"

"Last we heard he was on his way."Elijah replied.

Dean gave a frustrated sigh.

"What's wrong?" Hael prompted. Dean noticed he had gray eyes with a hint of blue. Dean would've just kept to himself, but Hael seemed to genuinely care and a feeling of trust and kindness radiated off him.

"It's just, I find out I love the guy, and now he's fighting in a war where he's either the victor, alive and the world's safe, or he's the loser, dead, and the apocalypse is jump started. I'm just..." Dean trailed off.

"Tired of being Dean Freaking Winchester?" He heard Elijah from his right.

Dean nodded.

"Tired of things never being simple or easy?" Hael added.

"Yeah. That obvious?"

"Not really, but after watching the story of your life, we can guess how you'd feel." Elijah stated from window.

Dean said nothing just began pacing in anticipation of his angel.

Hael watched him for a bit, then came up with an idea.

"Are you hungry Dean?" Dean turned to him and his eyes lit up as he saw a bacon cheeseburger, fries, a beer,and pie with a dollop of whipped cream in the center sitting on the bar in front of the angel.

"Starving." Dean plopped down on the stool and eagerly picked up the burger, taking a huge bite. "Mmmm." Dean moaned. "This is the beat burger I've ever eaten."

Hael smiled at him. "I'm glad you like it Dean."

Dean gave him an easy smile back, Hael seemed nice enough. Still, he was curious about something. "Why are you two helping Castiel?"

"He's our brother." Elijah said, just appearing next to Dean.

"So is Raphael."

"Some angels do like humans, in fact some of us were made to protect them. They are Castiel's followers."

"So what are your jobs in protecting humans? Cuz no offense,but you guys are doing shitty jobs."

Elijah didn't seem the least bit offended, "I am Elijah, Angel Of Innocence. I am guardian angel to new-borns and all who die at a young age."

"Explains why you look like your 16."

"And I am Hael, Angel of Kindness, I inspire art, beauty and kindness in mankind."

Dean took in their official introductions as he took a bite from his burger.

"What? No comment?"

Dean took a swig of beer. "No, because you two seem to be playing your roles well enough. Elijah, do you take children's souls from the reapers?"

"Yes. Most children are innocent and I so take them to their own heaven."

Dean seemed satisfied with that answer and ate the rest of his meal in silence with Hael and Elijah peeping out the windows to make sure they stayed hidden.

* * *

As time stretched on Dean felt his chest tightening. "He should've been here by now." He blurted as he paced frantically.

"He's coming Dean." Elijah held Dean in place with one arm. As if to prove he was right, Castiel finally arrived, bloodied, battered and bruised, yet still standing. Barely. Cas limped over to sit at the bar and Dean immediately rushed to his side.

"Hael, Elijah will you please heal him?" Dean sounded close to begging.

"His vessel we can heal, but I'm afraid his wings have been badly injured."

"That's why it took me so long. Raphael and Sraosha really got to me."

"Sraosha is the angel of obedience, it's not surpring she's against free will." Elijah murmured as he and Hael placed a hand on Cas to heal him.

He looked good as new, except he seemed to be in pain when he sat up straight.

"Dean, I'm surprised you'd let me use your soul."

"Of course Cas. Why didn't you just ask me?"

"Because you chose Sam."

"I chose Sam first, but I chose you both." Dean held Cas' face in his hand, not caring how close to chick flicky the moment got.

"I was unsure if you loved or trusted me enough when you chose Sam first."

Dean gave Castiel a fierce kiss. "You have my love, trust and permission. Yes Cas, use my soul and kick that dick's ass!"

Castiel smiled and gave Dean a soft kiss, placing his hand on his chest. Dean felt a burning sensation shoot through his body and he couldn't help but put all his weight on his angel. Cas gave a moan and from the corner of his eye he saw black feathers glistening. "Thank you Dean." Cas whispered before he pulled away.

"Hael, Elijah, take him back to Bobby Singer's. One of you stand guard outside the panic room and the other help Gabriel." Castiel gave Dean a kiss on his forehead before flying away, leaving Hael to carry him. Dean slumped unconscious in Hael's arms.

* * *

"Mr. Singer!" Hael shouted to the sleeping man from outside the panic room. Bobby woke up and after realizing that the door was open, jumped off Dean's bed and ran to get him from the mystery angel's arms.

"What the hell happened to him?"

"Castiel is using the majority of his soul, he's just been drained of his energy." Bobby placed Dean on the bed and turned back to the now closed panic room door.

"Do you require sustenance Mr. Singer?" Hael opened the slot on the door.

"Yeah, I'm starving."

Hael snapped his fingers and a box of meat lovers pizza, bread sticks and bottle of Jack Daniels appeared on the small desk in the room.

"How'd you know?"

"I just guessed."

"If i promise not to escape, will you open the door?"

The door opened and Bobby finally looked at him. Bobby took a bite out of a slice of pizza. "Do you think he'll win?"

"I'm confident Castiel will."

"Are you close to Cas?"

"He wasn't the leader of my garrison, but he was my mentor."

"Your mentor? How do angels even have those?"

"Not all angels were created at once, we are taught how to do things. You see Castiel was born just awhile after The Beginning and I was created a millennia later and he taught me how to fly and how to fight." Bobby opened the bottle and took a drink as he listens to Hael.

"What was he like before he raised Dean from hell?"

"He was loyal to Father and his brothers and sisters. He would do without hesitation, was free from temptation and was powerful, respected, loved. He was the perfect soldier."

Bobby chuckled. "Dean really has corrupted him."

"Yes, but that's not necessarily a bad thing. Our Father has abandoned us, maybe it's time we started to change our ways."

"Hael." Called a voice behind him.

* * *

**Three movies, a comedy special and two and a half bottles of water later and I finally finished this chapter. By the way, I realize Forcas, just looks like 'For Cas' mushed together, but Forcas is the name of an actual angel. **


	8. Crescendo

**Sorry for the wait, I've just been busy with school and its many tests, subjects, projects, people and taking care of an electronic baby. Plus I had to rewrite this.**

**Chapter 8: Return**

Castiel flew to Raphael with a new found power. He was certain he could win now. He landed in front of his brother, but did not hide his wings.

"He's a child of Wednesday Castiel. How dare you claim his soul!" Raphael shouted.

"You despise humans, especially those born on Wednesday, I didn't think you'd mind brother."

Raphael flew at Castiel, who easily dodged him and slashed the archangel's left wing. Raphael gave a cry of pain and turned to Cas before hurling towards him again.

* * *

"Hael." Called a voice behind him. The angel turned to see a curly haired, scruffy, blue-eyed, jittery, obviously sleep deprived man.

"Chuck?" Hael heard Bobby ask.

Hael stared at Chuck curiously, something felt vaguely familiar about this human. Hael noticed a sparkle in the man's eyes, and when he observed the man with his grace, he knew instantly who he was. Hael shook his head at Bobby. "No Mr. Singer, I believe...I believe it's...Father? Is...is that you?" Bobby stared at Hael like he was the stupidest angel he'd ever met.

Chuck smiled warmly at him. "Yes."

Bobby gaped at his answer for a moment,then grumbled. "Don't yank the poor idget's chain boy. I'm pretty sure that's how you get smote." Hael frowned at the suggestion.

Chuck chuckled. "I am not 'yanking his chain' Bobby, I am his Father or rather, Creator, and, although you are not the religious type and deny my existence,like most hunters, yours too. Would you like me to prove it?"

Bobby nodded. Chuck snapped his fingers and a ball of light appeared next to him.

"What are you doing?"

Chuck didn't respond, he simply touched the ball of light. The ball started burning brighter and shifting, as if it was being transformed.

"Father, you're creating another Angel?" Bobby's eye widened at the suggestion. Chuck nodded. "Shield your eyes Mr. Singer!" Hael commanded when the shifting ball began to pulsate. Bobby did as told and a second later a strong wave hit the hunter, causing him to lean back so far his chair almost toppled over. Bobby opened his eyes when he felt a hand on his shoulder. A tall, young man with grey eyes and charcoal black hair that seemed to fit perfectly with his lightly tanned complexion stood next to him. His eyes looked at Bobby warmly and the hunter felt the warmth permeate through him and he smiled at the angel. Bobby flicked his eyes to Hael, who seemed amazed by seeing his new brother's creation and that's how he knew it wasn't a trick.

"Do you believe me now Bobby?" Chuck asked, breaking the silence that had settled into the room. Bobby looked away from the two angels beside him and to the insomniac prophet.

"Well I don't know of anything else that could create an angel, so, yeah."

"Father, may I ask my new brother's name?" Hael prodded.

"I am Isaiah, I shall someday be known as the Angel of Damaged Souls." The angel replied for himself.

"You are his mentor Hael, but before you can train him, I require that you and Elijah do something for me."

* * *

Gabriel grimaced as he shoved the blade through Xaphan's chest. Tears flowed easily down his cheeks and he whispered, "I'm sorry it had to be like this brother." Even though Xaphan had rebelled with Lucifer and now resided in hell, it didn't make killing his brother easier.

Gabriel tensed when a hand was placed on his shoulder and was prepared to strike, but caught sight of familiar white hair and relaxed.

"Hael? Elijah? What are you two doing here?"

"Father has a mission for us."

"You mean He has returned?" Hael nodded. Gabriel felt a panic rise in his chest, he had committed countless sins in his time spent with humanity but nevertheless he was a soldier and soldiers didn't run from their past."What is it?"

* * *

Raphael howled in pain as Castiel yet again left a deep gash on his right wing. It was growing obvious to Raphael how much stronger Castiel was than him now and it enraged him.

"How can a soul as pathetic as Dean Winchester's give you so much power?!"

Castiel flung him into a nearby building,and flew to his side when he was stuck in the plaster. "His soul is anything but pathetic." Raphael kicked Cas away and flew higher in the sky. Castiel joined him quickly and Raphael managed to slash his forearm before Castiel harshly shoved him to the ground, and jumped on top of him, blade poised to sheathe itself in his chest.

"Stop!" A voice cried out. Castiel barely had enough time to turn his head before he was tackled off of Raphael. When Castiel and his attacker stopped rolling down the slanted ground, he saw it was Gabriel. He quickly turned to see where Raphael was, but he was nowhere to be found.

"Gabriel, what's going on?" Cas tilted his head quizzically.

"Father has come back." Castiel's eyes widened and before Gabriel could ask what was wrong, he was gone.

* * *

Dean woke up to see Castiel staring into his eyes. He smiled at his angel, who smiled back, but it seemed off to Dean. His hazy mind couldn't quite distinguish what was wrong.

"I knew you'd win."

Cas frowned and looked away from him."I didn't exactly. Father has returned." Dean gaped as he sat up. That's when he finally recognized that Cas seemed sad.

"Father? You mean as in God?" Castiel nodded, but still didn't look at him. "Then why do you look so sad?" Dean put a hand on his angel's cheek, forcing him to look at him.

Castiel leaned forward to capture his lips in a rough, sloppy kiss, that took his breath away and then he was gone. Dean panted and looked around the room to see Bobby staring at him, before he passed out once more.

* * *

Bobby cursed as he tried yet again to open the panic room door. The angels hadn't been back to check on them in two days, he was starving, had to pee, was dying of thirst and neither Sam or Dean would wake up.

"Damn it all to hell!" He shouted.

"Mr. Singer, please don't say that." Bobby turned to see three teenagers behind him.

"What's going on?"

"Father is passing judgement." The brown haired one answered.

"Who are you? And why didn't you come back like you said Hael?"

"I am Elijah and this is Micah." The brown haired teenager pointed to himself and then to the raven haired, with blue tips, teenager standing next to him.

"My apologies Mr. Singer, Father required my presence." Hael apologized.

"Stop calling me that." Bobby interjected.

"We came to release you and take the Winchester's back to Heaven." Elijah informed him.

"Why are you taking them to Heaven?" Bobby panicked.

"Do not worry - Bobby- they will return to you, but Father wishes to speak to them."

"Why?"

Just as Hael opened his mouth to reply, Micah beat him to it. "Father has a surprise for them."

"Exactly. Now come with me Mr. S-Bobby-." Hael opened the panic room door.

"Take Samuel." Ordered Elijah.

"Why do I get gigantor?" Bobby heard Micah whine.

"Hael, can I ask you a question?" Bobby asked as he walked up the stairs.

"Of course."

"Why do you guys look like you're twelve and bitch about everything?

Hael chuckled. "Sixteen and let's get you taken care of, then I will explain anything and everything you wish to know."

* * *

Raphael stood before his Father in utter terror. He had assumed Him dead, even worse he lost his faith, and for an angel, that was the worst thing he could've done. God walked towards his soldier and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Raphael, my son, do not fear."

"Will I not be punished?" He quizzed hopefully.

"I'm afraid you have to be, but your punishment will not be death, rather a lesson."

"A-a lesson?"

"Tell me Raphael, why is it you were so keen on the apocalypse? You were made to protect humans, yet you'd let millions die."

"I despise those mud monkeys." Raphael replied honestly, he could not lie to Him.

"Then your punishment seems even more fitting." He smiled at his soldier. "You will live amongst humans."

"Will I still be an angel?"

"No, you will be a human, a pre-adolescent child raised by one of my most faithful creations until the day I decide you can be trusted with your previous niche as the angel of Wednesday."

"Yes Father." Raphael bowed his head.

"Samandiriel, take your brother to Alaric Brennan."

"Yes Sir."

* * *

Elijah and Micah appeared with the Winchesters carefully slung so they rested on their backs, atop their pure white wings.

"Castiel, Gabriel." Chuck called. Both angels appeared in the room in the order they'd been called. Chuck saw them spare a glance to the boys, before looking at him curiously.

Dean opened his eyes and saw familiar brown hair. He turned his head sleepily and looked over Elijah's shoulder to see Cas and Gabriel standing in front of Chuck. He heard moaning to his left and saw Sam over Elijah's feathers, waking up begrudgingly on another angel Dean didn't recognize.

"Chuck?" Dean mumbled sleepily. Chuck, Cas and Gabe all turned to him. Elijah deftly unwrapped Dean's arms from his neck and gently let him fall to his feet behind him. Dean rubbed his eyes and stumbled over to his angel.

"Where are we and what's Chuck doing here Cas?" Dean subtly grabbed Castiel's hand, it would've been a sweet declaration of 'mine', except Dean did it more as a way to keep upright. Castiel removed his hand from Dean's grasp, causing him to stumble forward and for Gabriel to steady him. Cas refused to look at Dean r Gabriel when they quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Heaven and I am not just Chuck Dean, I am God."

Dean snorted at that. "No seriously."

"He is serious Dean. He is my Father, _The_ Father, the one you denied your faith." Castiel replied in a monotone voice, keeping his gaze away from him as he spoke.

Dean contemplated this for a moment, then abruptly punched Chuck in the face.

* * *

**So if I have enough time to write this week, the next chapter should be out next weekend .**


	9. The End?

_So sorry I'm late with this, I got the unfortunate news that my twin,my sister, my Best friend is moving and I only had one more week to spend time with her and I didn't wanna spend time writing while she was with me. Then after she left, I still didn't have time. So long story short, I'm sorry I took so long. And sorry if this chapter sucks._

**_Note: God will mainly be referred to as Chuck._**

**Chapter 9: The End**

**THEN**

"He is serious Dean. He is my Father, the Father, the one you denied your faith." Castiel replied in a monotone voice, keeping his gaze away from him as he spoke.

Dean contemplated this for a moment, then abruptly punched Chuck in the face.

**NOW**

Dean fell to his knees, clutching his right hand and crying out in pain. Castiel immediately rushed to his side. Chuck started laughing and fell to the ground in hysterics. Castiel tilted his head as he did when he was confused before turning to Dean.

Dean spared Him a curious glance before Castiel began yelling at him. "Are you an idiot Dean?! You know what?! Don't answer that, you clearly are!" Castiel growled as he took Dean's broken hand and healed him, but even though he was clearly angry, he did not let go of Dean's hand.

"Father?" Asked Gabriel, taking a step towards him.

Chuck held up his hand and began getting up from the ground.

"What's so funny?" Dean prodded, still on his knees.

"Only Dean Winchester would punch God Himself." Chuck stated, trying not to laugh anymore.

"Because only Dean's that stupid." Sam muttered as he sleepily made his way to stand by Gabriel, leaning against the archangel heavily.

Dean shot a glare at his brother, before he stood with some help from Cas.

"Yes, I believe he's the only being that would dare hit me. That's exactly why he deserves his reward." Chuck replied, amusement in his voice.

Both Sam and Dean did a double take. "What?" They asked at the same time.

"I'm not only punishing, but I am rewarding those who deserve it."

"Let me get this straight, I just socked you, and now you're gonna reward me?"

Chuck nodded. "Not only you, but all hunters."

Dean scoffed. "Why? You never tried giving us anything before."

"Because I want to finally give recognition to those who have tried for years to save my greatest creation." Chuck suddenly didn't seem amused anymore and his eyes seemed to pierce through Dean, to his very soul.

Sam cut in before Dean could reply. "What's the reward?"

"No more hunting, just a peaceful life until you come to Heaven." His unnerving gaze turned to Sam.

"We can't just stop hunting! People will die if we do!" Dean protested.

"Not if I close the gates to hell forever, and my soldiers take care of Eve's abominations."

Sam didn't know what to say, but of course Dean thought of something. "Sounds too good to be true."

Sam and Castiel, who had dropped Dean's hand, but remained by his side, elbowed him in the ribs. Dean 'oompfed' and alternated his glare between them.

"Still no faith. I can't say I don't blame you, but I am not trying to trick you Dean." Chuck stated as if he was talking to a petulant child.

"We'll see." Dean said doubtfully.

Chuck sighed. "Elijah and Micah, take them back to Bobby's."

"Why can't Cass take us?" Dean protested.

"He and Gabriel are the last of the angels to be judged for their actions whilst I was gone." Chuck held up a finger and made a small circular motion. That was the last thing either of the Winchester's saw before they fell unconscious.

* * *

The next day Bobby sat in his kitchen with Micah, Elijah and Hael. They each had a. beer and a slice of pizza. The boys were still unconscious, Dean was in Bobby's spare room and Sam was in the panic room, lying on the bed Gabriel had put in there.

"What happens now?"

"Life becomes boring for Hunters and remains the same for normal people." Micah answered as he bit into his 5th slice of pepperoni. A silence settled over them as they ate, only to be broken by a loud thud followed shortly by Dean shouting 'Sonofabitch!'.

"Should I be worried?" Bobby asked.

"No." Hael replied with an amused grin.

Bobby liked the angel and the grin told him exactly what he needed to know. A few seconds later a louder thud sounded from the panic room followed by Sam exclaiming 'Ow! Dammit! My head!'.

Elijah chuckled. "Our brothers sure know how to scare people."

Micah smiled the best he could with a mouth full of pizza and nodded.

* * *

Dean opened his eyes and groggily rubbed them in protest against the sleep that threatened to overcome him again. He looked to his right and saw piercing blue eyes staring into his eyes, remembering the last piercing blue eyes he saw, Dean scrambled to get away from them causing him to fall off the bed. "Ow." He groaned, rubbing his back.

"Dean?" Dean looked up to see Cas staring at him from the bed.

"SONOFABITCH!" Dean shouted.

Cas held a hand out to him. "How is the offspring of a female dog relevant?" Dean shook his head and took the angel's hand. Cas of course used too much strength and Dean landed on top of him, effectively pinning the angel to the bed.

_"Ow! Dammit! My head!"_ Dean barely heard his brother's yell, he was too busy enjoying his position straddling the angel.

"I like this position." Dean winked with a cocky grin. Cas quickly managed to roll them over so he was on top, pinning Dean's wrists above his head, his legs on either side of his waist. Dean looked at him stunned.

"I like this one better." Cas mimicked Dean's cocky grin and winked. Dean couldn't help but give a laugh at the mimicry. They looked at each other with amusement, for a split second their eyes locked then Cas captured Dean's lips with his own. Cass let go of Dean's wrists and maneuvered so his hand was behind Dean's head and his fingers locked in his short hair.

"I see you're already trying to take advantage of Father's blessing." Cass reluctantly pulled away from the kiss and shot a glare at his brother.

"What is it Gabriel?"

"Do you think you could get off your lover before I tell you?"

"I believe that is what I was trying to do." Cas said,looking completely serious. Dean felt blood rush to face and he tried to push the angel off him to no avail.

Gabriel gave a disgusted look at him. "You know that's not what I meant. I have something you two need to see."

* * *

Sam opened his eyes and it took only a second to register he was in the panic room. He felt an unusual warmth at his side, he turned and saw Gabriel laying quiet comfortably next to him.

_"Sonofabitch!"_ Sam heard Dean exclaim from upstairs.

"Hey Sammy. Did you have as much fun as I did?" Sam looked at him confused and that's when he noticed the archangel wore only his boxers. He quickly tried to get off the bed, but was so wrapped up in the sheets he couldn't get his long legs free and he fell with a loud thud to the floor.

"OW! DAMMIT! MY HEAD!" Sam rubbed his head as he scooted away from the bed and the mostly naked angel staring at him from on top of it.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Gabriel pouted. "I knew you were plastered, but surely you remember that we...?"

Sam looked at the angel mortified. Sam wouldn't have believed him, but Gabriel looked genuinely hurt and there were bottles of jack, Smirnoff, grey goose along with a few tall boys next to the bed. He thought back to the last time he was conscious, and he so wished he could kill the angel when realized he was just fucking with him. Gabriel seemed to notice his facial expression turn from one of horrified shock to one of vengeful anger because he suddenly vanished.

Sam untangled himself from the sheets and went upstairs, curious as to what he'd find.

* * *

He found Bobby, Hael, Elijah, Gabriel and Micah standing around the TV.

"Up next: Where did California go?"

"Someone should go get Dean." Micah suggested.

"I'll go." Hael volunteered. Elijah held him down with strategically placed hand on his shoulder.

"What if they are consummating their relationship?"

Sam grimaced.

"I'll do it." Gabriel proclaimed before he flew away.

"Did he convince you that you guys slept together?" Micah asked. He had noticed Sam's vibrating anger at the angel.

Sam felt blood rush to his face when Bobby look at him curiously, he looked away. "No!" He answered too quickly. Bobby busted out laughing alongside Hael, Elijah and Micah.

Their laughter died and then they waited in silence for Dean, Cas and Gabriel. Suddenly the angels busted out laughing again.

"Castiel is so eager." Hael whispered, so only his brothers heard.

The news report had already started by the time they bothered to show up.

* * *

"You once shouted at me to_ 'Just fuck Deano already! And stop with the eye sex!'_. I am finally trying and now you want me to stop?"

Dean couldn't help but laugh at the serious and monotone voice he asked the question with.

"You can do that later. This is important." Gabriel argued, getting frustrated.

Cas finally complied and got off of Dean and flew them to the study/living room.

* * *

"Yesterday the people of California up and vanished. Today they are all back, but when questioned by authorities from other states, no one had any memory of where they were or that they had even lost a day. Back to you Jim."

"Thanks Kara, in other news, this footage was taken a mile away from where the Hollywood sign stands." A shaky clip of a pulsating blinding light shooting into the sky played, a wave of light blasted across the land and then it abruptly stopped. "No one knows what caused this anomaly, but people that had been reported missing for years turned up dead with their bodies perfectly intact."

"Demons?" Dean suggested. Hael nodded.

"Father must have closed the gates already." Elijah stated.

"We should return to Heaven." Micah said. "Goodbye." He told them before he flew away.

"Yes, I do have an angel to train." Hael agreed. "Goodbye Bobby." Hael smiled at the man before flying away.

"If you ever need anything, call me or Hael or Micah. Goodbye." Elijah smiled at them before he also left.

"This is why you interrupted us?" Castiel prodded.

"I thought Dean would want to see that Father is keeping his promise." Gabriel defended himself.

"I could have informed him later."

"It's fine Cas, we'll have plenty of time later." Dean interjected.

"So will we Sambo." Gabe winked at the younger Winchester.

Sam's face flushed. "In your dreams."

"Every night." Gabriel quipped.

Sam huffed and walked out of the room quickly. Gabriel chuckled and followed after him, but not before yelling one last comment to the retreating hunter. "Oh baby, you know I like it when you play hard to get!"

Dean grimaced. "He's not gonna give up is he?"

"No."

"So what exactly did the man upstairs give you and the lovesick puppy?" Bobby prodded.

"His blessing to be with the ones we love."

"Are you still going to be an angel?"

"Yes, I do have to follow Father's orders and run to heaven now and then, but I can stay here on earth with you until then."

Dean seemed to like his response, because he pulled Cass into a quick kiss, quick only because of grumpy hunter still in the room.

"Glad you idgets got your heads outta your asses."

**THE END...**

**...**

**...JK.**

* * *

_So, I have one more chapter for this story,that includes smut, mush, and a happy ending. This time, I make no promises to when I shall have it ready and posted._


	10. Finale

**Warning: Smut. Trickster help gone awry.**

_Also. I don't remember if I actuall said what year this takes place in, but I'll say it now, 2010. That's just cuz it will jump to November 8, 2012 at a certain point._

**Chapter 10: Finale**

Uncomfortable.

That's how Dean feels at the moment.

Sam, Gabriel, Bobby, Dean and Castiel had decided to go out to eat and then to the local bar in celebration of their retirement from hunting. Gabriel of course decided that wasn't good enough, so they were in some fancy restaurant Dean couldn't remember the name of in New York.

That was fine. He was just having a nice dinner with his brother, a lovesick angel, Cas, and Bobby. He was actually happy with that. Content with eating his steak and watching his brother blush at the innuendos thrown his way by the trickster angel.

Then Cas put his hand innocently on his thigh. At least that's how it started,just an innocent touch from his best friend, but then the bastard started running his hand up and down his leg, grazing his crotch and making it jump in interest.

Now, a few minutes later, Dean sat in the booth, squirming under the angel's touch, rock hard, and fighting to keep his composure.

"Are you ok boy?" Bobby asked, noticing the light sheen of sweat on Dean's forehead.

Sam gave his brother a concerned look, while Gabriel gave him a knowing one and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Yeah...I just think I ate too much." Dean lied, trying to shift away from Cas.

"Cas. Why don't you fly Deano back to grumpy's?" Gabriel suggested.

Bobby glared at the nickname, but nodded in agreement.

Dean could barely keep in his moans as Cas rubbed against the tip, but he couldn't keep himself from bucking into the contact and hitting the table noticeably with his knee.

"Dean?" Sam asked.

"Fine Sammy, I just need to sleep." Dean said in a strained voice.

He fell against the angel's shoulder and heard Cas saying they'd see them all in the morning and to have fun in New York.

* * *

"What the hell Cas?" Dean moaned. He and Cas were now in Bobby's spare bedroom, with Cas straddling him on the bed and creating delicious pressure on Dean's hard on.

"I am eager to copulate. It's been two and a half weeks since everything stopped and we've barely touched."

"Yeah, sorry about that and...not that I don't like this 'take charge Cas', but trying to rub me off in a restaurant? Not cool."

"My apologies." Cas said halfheartedly. His rolled his hips forward, rubbing their clothed erections together.

"Cas..." Dean moaned. The angel captured Dean's lips, but before any sort of battle for dominance could ensue, Cas pulled away slightly. He chuckled when Dean tried to follow and began kissing the side of Dean's mouth, down his jawline to settle on sucking and biting his neck. "Cas..." Dean groaned in protest, he tried to thrust his hips up to get some kind of friction, but the firm grip on his hips made it impossible."Less clothes..." Dean moaned as he tugged on the angel's trench coat.

Cas complied, both their clothes vanishing instantly. Dean felt another wave of pleasure course through him as Cas finally gripped his throbbing cock and began jerking him off.

"W-where'd..oooh...you learn to..ooooh...do this?" Dean panted, the answer was delayed by Dean finally cumming. "...Cas..." He moaned particularly loudly.

"The pizza man and the male babysitter." Cas answered when Dean quieted a fraction.

Dean chuckled. "At least you didn't watch_ that_ one with me and Sam in the room."

Cas gave an amused almost-smile that quickly turned hesitant and curious. Cas rolled his hips again, but this time in question instead of just to tease Dean. Dean seemed to understand.

"Take me Cas." Cas tilted his head and Dean remembered Thomas and his blue-haired friend. "Fuck me Cas." He breathed. The head tilt went away and Dean noticed his angel's dilated pupils. A hand disappeared from his hip and he saw it had bottle of open lube in it. Cas removed his other hand from Dean's waist so he could pour the liquid onto his fingers. The bottle vanished and the angel's left hand reappeared on his hip, while his right found his hole. He slowly slid one finger inside his lover and began stretching him. Dean shifted, slightly uncomfortable with the intrusion. He reached up and pulled Castiel so he could kiss him. A battle of dominance was easily won by Castiel. His tongue explored Dean's mouth eagerly. He dug his fingers into his humans hair and gave a sharp, but not unpleasant tug. An easy distraction from two more fingers stretching him.

"Cas..." Dean moaned as the angel pulled away to let him breathe, deciding to turn his attention to Dean's neck, sucking, licking and biting every inch his mouth ghosted over.

Castiel waited until Dean started thrusting back onto his fingers before pulling them out and moving away from his neck to lube up his straining cock. He looked at Dean as he positioned himself at the tight hole. He looked into Dean's eyes, looking for any hesitation in the hazel eyes. Dean inclined his head, a clear sign to go ahead. Cas pushed inside Dean, almost cumming from the unfamiliar wave of pleasure that coursed through him. He felt Dean shift beneath him, and couldn't help but quiver.

"Dean..." He groaned. He waited for Dean to adjust to his size.

"Move...Cas." Dean panted. Cas complied, pulling almost all the way out before ramming back in. Dean's eyes rolled back and he shuddered. Cas repeated his movements, setting a frantic rhythm that got even quicker as Dean made even filthier noises when he found his prostate. The headboard crashed against the wall loudly, more encouragement to the angel.

"Dean...I..." Cas panted into his ear.

"Cum Cas." The angel reached down and took Dean into his hand, pumping him to the rhythm with which he thrusted into him. The bed started creaking, protesting both the weight and the force it had to endure.

Cas came first with one last thrust, biting Dean's shoulder as he trembled in pleasure. He bit harder when he Dean came and the tight walls that surrounded him constricted. He pulled out and rolled off of Dean. That's when the bed broke.

Dean gave a breathy chuckle. "You really were a virgin." He snuggled up to Cass' side, laying his head on the angel's chest.

Cas smile and kissed Dean's head. They drifted off to sleep...once Castiel replaced the bed that is.

* * *

**2 years later**

"Imagine that your holding on to two bottles, they drop on the floor, what happens? They both break but its how they break that's important because you see, while one bottle crumples into a pile of glass, the other shatters into a jagged edged weapon. You see, the exact environment that forged older brother into a warrior, crushed baby brother. People just don't just all break the same."

"You memorized that?" Dean asked his angel as they got ready for bed.

"Yes. It interested me."

"Why? I know Tom Card sounded sincere when he said it, but it was just part of playing Mrs. Weston."

"It got me thinking about you and Sam." Cas stated as he sat next to Dean on their bed.

"What about us?"

"That he could have been crushed by the life he was given, but you made sure that didn't happen." Cas laid down next to Dean and the hunter curled up to his side. Resting his head on the angel's chest.

"It doesn't mean we haven't broken." Cas took the hunter's hand.

"But you two are always there to pick up the pieces and patch each other up."

"With super glue and jagged pieces that don't quite fit like they did before." Castiel entwined their fingers.

"It's made you stronger."

Dean didn't respond, just stared at their interlocked fingers.

"Are you happy Dean?" Cas said abruptly after a few minutes.

Dean looked up at the angel confused. "Of course Cass. Why wouldn't I be?"

"This isn't exactly the life you wanted, even if you weren't a hunter. You wanted an 'Apple Pie' life, one with a wife-"

"I have you and you're better than a wife." Dean kissed their connected hands.

"A white picket fenced house-"

"We still have a house. The fence doesn't matter."

"A dog-"

"We have one, we even have a cat. I love Ace(Dog) and Sebastian(Cat)."

"A child."

Dean groaned. This wasn't the first time the angel had asked Dean if he was ok not being able to have kids. "Look, Cass, we don't need a kid. Sure I'd love to have one, but I'm fine if I don't, I mean I never really thought I'd have one in the first place, being a hunter and all, so I'm really fine with not having one. And if a day comes where I just can't stand not having a kid, we'll adopt ok?"

The angel seemed to be contemplating something. "What if I told you I found another way?"

"What?"

"I've found a way to have a child."

"Wh...How?"

"A ritual. Do you want to have child Dean?"

Dean nodded."Do you?"

"Of course. I wouldn't have bothered to find the ritual if I didn't."The angel stated matter-of-factly.

Dean hesitated, a growing excitement building in him. "I love you Castiel."

"I love you too Dean."

"Now, about this ritual..."

* * *

"It really requires our spunk?" Dean asked as he handed Cas a vile of his sperm which the angel took and poured into the strange looking mixture in one of their best bowls.

"Yes, it requires both our semen,hair and blood."

Dean just shook his head."Where'd you find this spell anyway?"

"Isaiah, he searched for it per my request to Hael."

"He's coming along pretty well, Hael is doing a great job with him."

"Yes. Bobby seems to like them both, Elijah too." Castiel replied distracted as he added weird looking herb to the substance.

"Are you almost done?"

"Shhh!" Cas exclaimed. Dean rolled his eyes. Cas shot him a glance before he began speaking in what Dean assumed to be Enochian.

Dean paced anxiously back and forth, going from the worn table to the equally worn out doors of the barn where they first met. Until finally, finally, Castiel exclaimed the last words of the spell and Dean felt a familiar warmth permeate the barn, he knew it to be Castiel's grace. "Shield your eyes Dean!" Dean obliged and a light he knew was blinding colored his eyelids red.

A pulsation sent Dean to his knees. He suddenly felt drained. The light stopped. He heard Castiel say something, but he wasn't sure what the angel said before he slipped unconscious.

* * *

"Dean. It's a boy!" Castiel said happily, holding his Nephilim son and turning towards his boyfriend only to find him lying on the ground. He rocked his son carefully in his arms, quieting his cries. -Hael. Brother I need you.-

Hael appeared a few seconds later right next to Dean."Congrats brother." He reached down to sling the hunter over his shoulder. They flew to Bobby's to introduce him to the newest Winchester.

Bobby looked up from his book. He smiled big and reached for him. He started rocking the baby back and forth gently. It stared up at him with blue eyes.

"What are you going to name him?" Hael asked as he

"We decided on John Alexander."

"John Alexander Winchester? I'm guessing you chose the middle name?"

"Yes."

"He never deserved Raphael's wrath." Hael let Dean fall onto Bobby's recently acquired couch.

"Neither did his vessel, but perhaps, in the end it was best for him, hosting Raphael did turn his mind to mush."

Bobby looked between them confused. "Who's Alexander?"

"Balthazar's son. Or rather he was."

"Raphael killed him to get back at Balthazar for destroying his original vessel."

"I knew he was a dick, but killing his own Nephew? That's just nefarious."

"Been using the calendar I got ya?" Hael prodded.

"Yes you overbearing idget." Bobby replied abashed by Castiel's amused look. "But I'd know what the word meant even if it wasn't Monday's word." He mumbled.

"I know Mr. Singer." The angel had been good at not calling Bobby 'Mr. Singer', but he slipped sometimes.

Bobby chose to shift his focus to John Alexander.

"Is there a way to hide his wings? Cuz a baby with wings isn't normal."

"I can hide them with my grace, but when John reaches a certain maturity he can hide them himself." Castiel stroked his sons cheek with his long index finger. "I hope your human daddy wakes up soon."

* * *

A half-hour later Gabriel with a baby girl in his arms and Elijah with an unconscious Sam perched on invisible wings.

"Good you got the same result we did." Gabriel stated, looking at the sleeping Dean. "Put him over there." Gabriel snapped his fingers and a cot appeared next to the couch.

"What have you named her?" Castiel asked, reaching for his niece that his brother seemed reluctant to hand him.

"Mary Grace."

"Mary Grace Winchester." Castiel repeated as he stared into Mary's hazel eyes.

About this time, Dean woke up and looked around the room. "Cas? What happened? Is that...?" He asked, jerking awake at the sight in the angel's arms.

"Your Niece." Gabriel answered."Your son is right there." Gabriel pointed to Bobby. "You wanna hold her Deano?"

Dean nodded, and carefully stepped around his brother's cot. "What happened to us?"

"Best guess, is the use of your soul drained your energy." Castiel answered as he handed Dean his Niece.

"Hi baby girl." He cooed, walking slowly towards his son as he rocked his niece gently.

* * *

**Later that night.**

"Do you wish you had a kid?" Hael asked as he, Elijah and Bobby sat in his kitchen, watching the Winchesters.

"Sometimes, but it's too late now." He sighed. "I'm too old for one, and I don't have a wife to make one either."

"What if I told you I had a solution to both those problems?"

Bobby looked at him curiously. "What?"

"I can make the aging process slow for you, until your child is of a certain age."

"But, I thought the process requires DNA from two pe-hu-_specimens._"

"It does, but I am willing to supply mine."

Bobby looked at him. "That's a little weird bud."

"Why?"

"Because then it will be both of ours, and I'm a little weirded out by having a kid with a friend."

"It's not like we have to have sex or become a couple."

"Do you want a kid Hael?"

"Yes, and so do you, so this is the perfect solution. We can raise it together without being_ 'together'_."

"Why do you want a kid? You're an angel."

"I want to have the human experience of raising a child while still being an angel, but I have to mentor Isaiah and I do not have time to find a real mate."

"What makes you think you will have time for a child?"

"I won't have a lot, but that's ok, because he'll have you."

Bobby didn't say anything, just continued watching the newborn Winchesters.

* * *

Sam woke up to crying and his cover being pulled off him, stealing away his warmth. "Daddy. Jules needs you." Sam opened his eyes to find 7 year old Mary staring at him.

"Go tell Pop." Sam moaned and turned so he laid on his back.

"He's making pancakes."

Sam slid out of bed. "What happened?" He asked as he walked into Jules' room.

"He stepped on a stickie." Mary explained, walking over to her brother and pulling him into a hug while he held his foot.

"Hey Julian. Let me see your foot buddy." Sam took Julian's 5 year old foot in his hand and took out the sticker.

"Mary! Julian!" Gabriel called in a sing-song voice. "Breakfast's ready my sweet children!" He bounced into the room. He stopped when he saw Julian rubbing his eyes, then ran towards his son. "My sweet Julian! What happened?" He swooped the Nephilim up and showered him in kisses,making the boy giggle.

"Pops!" He exclaimed in glee. Gabriel placed him back by his sister.

"Go get washed up for breakfast."

Julian nodded and reached for Mary's hand. "Come on sissy." She took his hand and led him out of the room.

Gabriel turned to his human,only to be captured in strong arms and kissed enthusiastically. He pulled back to catch his breath.

"Mind brushing your teeth first?"

Sam tested his breath and quickly a look of disgust flashed across his face.

"What are we doing today?"

"Well it's Thanksgiving. So Bobby, Thomas, Hael, Elijah, Balthazar and Dean and Cas and their whole entourage are coming for dinner."

"Have I ever mentioned that I'm glad we stopped at two and not five?"

"Yes, but I'm not." Gabriel muttered.

"Do you want me to age even more? You see how much older than 40 Dean looks with his five kids? I mean, what possessed him to have so many?"

Gabriel backed away shyly. "I have a confession to make."

"What is it?" Sam walked towards him.

"Don't get mad." He backed away until he stood in the door sill.

"Why would I get mad?"

"I gave Dean an alternate spell, one where he and Cassy had to...you know...but it's effects stayed with them longer then intended."

"Is that why he has two sets of twins that were born a week apart?"

"I didn't think they'd have time to do it so quickly, but I gotta say, Robert, Adam, Samantha and Gabrielle are my best pranks ever."

Sam gaped at the short angel. "Gabe!" The angel ran away.

"Mary! Help your poppy!" He yelled. Sam hesitated a moment, then made his way to the kitchen where he found Mary shielding her father.

"Please don't punish poppy." She pleaded. Sam couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his throat at the ridiculous sight He got to her level and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm not going to punish him, I just need to talk to him." He told her. She looked back at Gabriel, then quickly walked away to sit next to Julian and eat her pancakes.

"Mary!"Gabriel cried looking at his daughter with utter betrayal on his face. She looked at him, then at Sam.

"You two eat your breakfast. Daddy and Poppy will be in our room if you need us." Sam said, dragging away Gabriel.

Sam pushed him into their room and shut the door behind him.

"Castiel!" He shouted.

"Hello Sam." The angel greeted, wearing only black jeans and a blue open dress shirt, holding Gabrielle and Adam at his waist.

"Hey Cas. Gabriel has something to tell you."

"Adam, Gabrielle, go to the kitchen and eat with Mary and Julian." Cas put his children down and they gleefully ran to the kitchen. "What do you have to tell me?"

* * *

So that's it. Sam has two kids, Mary and Julian, Dean has five,John, Robert, Adam, Samantha and Gabrielle, and Bobby has one, Thomas. The End.


End file.
